Servant of Evil
by Malconette Tara
Summary: Duo Fubuki/"Aku akan tetap melindunginya sekalipun dia adalah seorang iblis"/"Shirou ! Aku ingin Brioche!"/FemAtsuya and FemIchirouta/Death Chara/saya kembali setelah ujiaaannnn !


**Songfic**

**Servant of Evil – Kagamine Len**

**Character:**

**Aku no Meshitsukai – Fubuki Shirou**

**Aku no Musume – FemFubuki Atsuya**

**Midori no Musume – FemKazemaru Ichirouta**

**Kuro no Ouji – Shuuya Gouenji**

**Chairo no Kenshi – Endou Mamoru**

**Ditujukan untuk kamu,**

**Orang yang menghargai arti dari persaudaraan, cinta, pengorbanan, dan nyawa.**

**Yonde kudasai, minna !**

Aku no Meshitsukai

By:

Malconette Tara

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven ©Yabuno Tenya

Rated:

T

Genre:

Hurt/Comfort, Family, Little Romance.

Warn:

Chara Death, saya pastikan tiada typo(s), deskripsi kurang, sudut pandang berganti – ganti.

Supaya lebih 'kerasa', dianjurkan membaca sembari mendengar lagu Servant of Evil Classical Version.

"

"

"

"

_**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai**_

_**unmei wakatsu aware na futago**_

_**kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba**_

_**boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**_

_Kamu sang ratu, dan akulah pelayanmu._

_Kita anak kembar malang yang dipisahkan oleh takdir._

_Jika dengan ini, aku bisa melindungimu._

_Aku bersedia menjadi iblis untukmu._

" Lihat, mereka kembar. Perempuan dan laki – laki. Aku selalu mendambakannya. "

" Warna mata mereka sama. Warna keabuan. Teduh. "

**kitai no naka bokura wa umareta**

**shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane**

_Kita dilahirkan di dunia ini dengan membawa harapan_

_Dan diberkahi oleh suara lonceng._

_Shirou's POV_

" Shirou, ayo kita main ! kenapa kau selalu belajar sih ! "

" Tunggu sebentar, Atsuya. Kau ini, - "

Gyut ! Atsuya keburu menarik tanganku menuju keluar rumah.

" Lihatlah, cuacanya bagus lho ! masa' kau mau menyia-nyiakan ini ? "

" Baiklah, kau mau main apa ? "

" Siapa yang paling cepat mengumpulkan bunga di taman, dia yang menang! "

" Eh ?! memetik bunga itu dilarang. "

" Huh, kamu terlalu taat pada peraturan ya. "

" ... "

" Atau, kamu takut ? "  
" A – apa ? aku tidak takut kok ! lagipula hanya memetik bunga kan ? " 

Jelas sekali, adik perempuanku itu menantangku. Aku hanya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia ini seperti tidak punya rasa malu, takut atau apalah itu.

" Yay ! aku menang ! "

" Ya, ya. Kau hebat. ". Dengan jahilnya, dia memakaikan rangkaian bunga itu di kepalaku.

" Lihat ! semuanya jadi jingga ! rambut Shirou sama sepertiku ! "

Bukan hanya setengah, tapi keseluruhannya. Rambutku menjadi sama seperti Atsuya. Serbuk sarinya bertebaran di kepalaku.

" Aaaah, ini kan susah sekali hilang ! " teriakku frustasi. Mau pakai sampo seperti apapun tak akan hilang dalam waktu 1 minggu.

" Tak apa. " Dia memakai rangakaian bunga keabuan di kepalanya. " Aku akan menjadi Shirou ! "

Rambutnya menjadi warna abu – abu, seperti rambut asliku.

" Sepertinya, Nii-chan lebih cocok jadi perempuan. "

Jujur, aku pun mengakui apa yang dikatakan Atsuya. Dia lebih cocok menjadi laki – laki ketimbang diriku. Dia periang, lincah dan pandai bergaul. Sedangkan aku hanya anak kutu buku yang pemalu. Aku bahkan menerka – nerka, pada saat ibu mengandung kami, jenis kelamin kami tertukar.

Hanya terkaan.

" Shirou ..."

" Atsuya ... "

Ibu dan ayah memanggil kami. Dan dari raut wajah mereka, sudah bisa kutebak.

Hari ini akan mengubah segalanya.

**otonatachi no katte na tsugou de**

**bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa**

_Oleh keputusan egois orang dewasa_.

_Masa depan kami terbagi menjadi dua._

Tanpa kau tahu, kau hanya berteriak dari kereta kuda,

" NANTI KITA MAIN YA ! JANGAN HANYA BELAJAR ! " Kau berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah acara jalan – jalan biasa.

" Ibu, kenapa Atsuya pergi dengan ayah ? dia akan pulang kan ? Siapa wanita lain yang ada di samping ayah, Bu ? Dia seperti wanita dari kerajaan. ". Ibu hanya menatapku dengan genangan air mata. Sambil memelukku, dia berkata,

" Shirou, kalau kau sudah besar, ibu mohon, lindungi Atsuya. Ayahmu mendidiknya menjadi seorang hime. "

" Hime ? apa dia bisa ? karakternya saja berbeda. "

" ... Jagalah dia, Shirou. "

Saat itu aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan ibu.

Aku sama sekali tak mengerti bahwa ayah menikah dengan seorang ratu dari Kerajaan Holy, kerajaan di wilayah kami, Pure.

Yang kutakutkan hanyalah,

Jika aku tidak bisa melindungi dia.

Jika aku tak dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.

Jika tidak bisa mengacak rambut pastel jingga itu.

**tatoe sekai no subete ga**

**kimi no teki ni narou to mo**

**boku ga kimi o mamoru kara**

**kimi wa soko de waratte ite**

_Sekalipun seluruh dunia,_

_Menjadi musuhmu._

_Aku akan terus melindungimu._

_Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri dan tersenyumlah._

10 years after ...

" Selama masih ada sang ratu, kita tak akan bisa menggulingkan rezim itu. "

" Pengaruh mereka besar terhadap dunia. "

Pembicaraan 2 orang yang sangat menarik, menurutku. Rezim yang mereka maksud mungkin adalah tentang Kerajaan Holy, yang katanya, sangat tegas dan kejam.

Ya, sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Aku belajar, meneguk ilmu dari seluruh dunia dan mendapat julukan 'Ilmuwan', padahal yang kulakukan hanyalah berkelana dan mencari pengetahuan, selalu merasa tidak puas dengan ilmu yang kumiliki.

" Ekonomi kita memang membaik, tapi dia tidak tahu jika rakyatnya tidak bahagia. "

Ah, apa yang sudah dilakukan anak itu? Inikah ajaran yang dia dapat dari ibu tirinya?

Bukan, ini bukan salahnya.

Sekalipun rakyatnya membenci Atsuya,

Aku akan tetap melindunginya seperti kata ibuku.

_**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai**_

_**unmei wakatsu aware na futago**_

_**kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba**_

_**boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**_

_Kamu sang ratu, dan akulah pelayanmu._

_Kita anak kembar malang yang dipisahkan oleh takdir._

_Jika dengan ini, aku bisa melindungimu._

_Aku bersedia menjadi iblis untukmu._

" Izinkan aku bertemu dengan Yang Mulia. "

" Hanya 10 menit. "

Aku mengangguk ketika penjaga itu memperbolehkanku untuk masuk. Dia tahu jika aku bukan 'para pemberontak'. Seketat inikah penjagaan terhadap istana? Sudah berapa kali istana ini didemo ?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di benakku. Dan, yah, seperti sifat yang kumiliki sejak kecil, aku tak akan puas jika tidak tahu.

Aku harus menemuinya, bagaimana pun caranya.

Itukah dia ? anak perempuan berbalut gaun jingga yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya ?

" Atsuya – chan ..."

" Kau ... Shirou ?! Itu kau ?! "

Aku tersenyum sembari membungkuk hormat.

BRUK !

Kau langsung menerjangku hingga kami terjatuh. Kau memelukku dengan kuat hingga aku hampir tak dapat bernafas.

" Hei – "

" Hiks, aku rindu padamu. A – aku ... Sudah berapa lama ya? Po – pokoknya, aku kangen sekali ! "

Aku mengelus rambut pastel jingga miliknya. Dia belum berubah kalau di dekatku.

" Aku juga. "

Aku bersyukur masih bisa menghirup bau jeruk yang menguar dari tubuhmu.

" Shirou akan tinggal di sini kan ?! iya kan ?! " Matamu berbinar – binar. Mana bisa aku menolak kalau begini.

" Tentu saja. "

Sekali lagi, dia memelukku kencang, hingga aku hampir mati.

**tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni**

_Ketika aku pergi ke kota tetangga_

" Uhh, Shirou, aku ingin Brioche. "

" Bahannya kan ada di kota sebelah "

" Tapi, aku mau ... " Kau memasang muka puppy eyes itu lagi. Dan lagi, aku tak bisa menolaknya. Duh, mana harga diriku sebagai kakak ?

" Hm, baiklah. "

" Iyaaaayy ! terima kasih, Shirouuu ! "

Aku suka senyum innocent itu.

**machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko**

**sono yasashige na koe to egao ni**

**hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita**

_Aku melihat perempuan di kota itu_

_Karena suara hangat dan senyum teduhnya_

_Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_

Uh, dimana aku harus mendapatkannya ?

Angin yang kencang membuat topiku tertiup dan melayang terbang.

Pluk.

Dan mendarat tepat di tangan seorang gadis dengan rambut ponytail turqoise.

" Ini punyamu ? " katanya sembari menyerahkan topi itu padaku.

" Ah, ya. Terima kasih. "

" Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Siapa namamu ? Dari kota mana ? "

" Shirou. Panggil saja begitu. Dari Kota XXX. " Aku tak mungkin menyebutkan margaku, di saat semua orang di wilayah Pure membenci nama 'Fubuki", yang tentu berkaitan dengan nama Atsuya.

" Oh, aku boleh memanggil nama ya ? Namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta. Panggil saja Ichirouta. Salam kenal. "

DEG !

" Salam kenal. " Perasaan apa ini ?

" Ichirouta ! "

Seorang lelaki bermata onyx memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

" Iyaa ! maaf, aku harus pergi. "

" Dia itu siapa ? "

" Tunanganku. Gouenji Shuuya. "

Semua saraf di sekujur tubuhku seakan tak berfungsi.

" Ya. "

" Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa ! "

" Sampai jumpa. "

Benar juga. Gadis secantik dia tidak mungkin tak ada yang punya kan ? Aku menggeleng kuat.

" Brioche ! Bahannya belum kubeli ! gawwaat ! sudah hampir senja ! "

**dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto**

**keshite hoshii to negau nara**

_Bagaimanapun, keinginan sang ratu kuat  
perempuan itu harus dihapuskan dari dunia ini_

Aku terpana melihat dirimu menangis. Ya, menangis. Baru kali ini, kulihat Atsuya meneteskan air mata.

" Atsuya, ada apa ? "

Kau menyadari keberadaanku dan memelukku, menaruh kepalamu di dadaku

" Ichirouta, dia ... dia ... dia telah merebut Shuuya. Gadis licik itu ! "

Dalam lubuk hatiku, aku menentang perkataanmu tadi. Dia gadis yang baik. Aku diam – diam bertemu Ichirouta dengan alasan ingin membeli bahan Brioche, entah berapa kali. Aku tahu dia telah bertunangan dan dia menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Aku sudah hafal betul dengan sifatnya.

" AKU INGIN DIA LENYAP DARI DUNIA INI ! " Teriakanmu di dadaku, membuatnya masuk ke dalam lubuk hati, mengalahkan anggapan baik dan menjelma menjadi amarah yang tak terbendung.

**boku wa sore ni kotaeyou**

_Jadi, aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu._

" Ada apa mengajakku ke hutan, Shirou ? "

" A – aku ... "

Dengan cepat kutarik belati dari saku dan menancapkannya tepat di dada Ichirouta.

" ! "

" Maafkan aku, Ichirouta. " Darah terus mengalir di tanganku.

**doushite? namida ga tomaranai**

_Tapi kenapa air mataku terus mengalir?_

" I – Ini. Pasti ... bukan keinginanmu kan ? Ratu yang ... menyuruhmu kan ? aku ... tahu ... kau orang ... baik. "

Air mataku masih jatuh.

" Terima kasih, Shirou. Aku ... terbebas dari ... pertunangan menyakitkan ... itu "

Nafasnya tak terdengar lagi

Dia sudah pergi ke surga-Nya

**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai**

**unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago**

**"kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU da yo" **

_Kau sang ratu dan akulah pelayannya_

_Kita adalah anak kembar bahagia yangdipisahkan oleh takdir_

" _Hari ini snacknya Brioche. "_

" Terima kasih, Shirou ! "

**kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau**

_Senyum bahagiamu yang sangat polos_

_Out of POV_

Tanah pemakaman itu masih basah. Bunga mawar masih terlihat segar. Suasana muram masih meliputi orang – orang itu.

" Kazemaru ... " Mamoru meletakkan setangkai melati putih di atas gundukan tanah. " Aku melihatnya, kau bersama sang ratu, masuk ke hutan dan menghilang. " Dikepalkannya tangan itu kuat.

" Akan kubalaskan kesedihan Yang Mulia Shuuya. Akan kubuat kau membayar semua ini. "

**mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou**

**ikareru kokumintachi no te de**

**kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba**

**boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou**

_Tak lama kemudian, kerajaan berada di ambang kehancuran_

_Di tangan orang – orang yang memberontak_

_Jika ini yang mereka namakan dengan 'pembalasan'_

_Maka biarkan aku menyelesaikannya sendiri._

_Shirou's POV_

Seluruh bagian istana sudah hampir dikepung. Beberapa bahkan sudah memasuki bagian belakang istana. Semuanya marah, semua memberontak. Seluruh wilayah Pure menyuarakan amarah mereka, sejak peristiwa terbunuhnya Ichirouta. Salah satu prajurit setia dari Kerajaan Medieval melihat orang yang membunuh Ichirouta. Dia salah mengasumsikan bahwa itu adalah sang ratu, Fubuki Atsuya. Itu semua karena rambutku tertimpa warna senja, sehingga mirip dengannya.

" Ayo, Atsuya ! "

Aku terus mengajaknya berlari menuju tempat rahasia istana. Di sana telah menunggu pelayan setia kami, Yukimura Hyuuga yang siap mengantarkannya menuju jalan keluar.

" Shirou, bagaimana denganmu ? " katamu di tengah kepanikan. Aku hanya tersenyum.

" Atsuya, kau ingat bunga yang sering kau pakaikan di kepalaku itu ? yang membuat rambutku berwarna pastel jingga sepertimu ? "

" Kau – "

Kini giliranku untuk memeluknya dengan erat.

Kini giliranku untuk tersenyum konyol.

Kini giliranku untuk berkata bahagia.

Aku berbisik pelan di telingamu,

**"hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru"**

_Kupinjamkan bajuku padamu_

**"kore o kite sugu o-nigenasai"**

_Pakailah dan cepatlah pergi dari sini_

**"daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"**

_Tenang, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kita anak kembar kan ?_

**"kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa"**

_Tidak akan ada yang tahu perbedaannya_

" Shirou ... "

" Jangan. Aku tak mau melihatmu menangis. " Kuseka air matamu yang mengalir dari sudut. " Pergilah. Dan ... "

Mungkin, inilah terakhir kalinya kuelus rambut pastel itu.

" Tetaplah tersenyum ya ? "

**boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha**

**unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago**

**kimi o aku da to iu no naraba**

**boku datte onaji chi ga nagarete'ru**

_Sekarang, akulah sang ratu dan kau hanyalah pengelana_

_Kita adalah anak kembar malang yang dipisahkan oleh takdir_

_Jika mereka memanggilmu dengan sebutan iblis_

_Berarti aku juga, karena dalam tubuhku mengalir darah yang sama_

_Out of POV_

" Cukup sampai di situ, iblis. " Mamoru menodong leher Atsuya (Shirou) dengan pedangnya. " Kau kira kami tidak menderita hah ? kau cemburu dengan Shuuya ? sampai tega membunuh tunangannya ? "

Atsuya tersenyum.

" Bawa dia ke guillotine. Atas perintah Kerajaan Medieval, hukum dia dengan hukuman pancung. "

**mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni**

**akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no**

**chouten ni kunrin shite'ta**

**totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai**

_Pada zaman dahulu kala,_

_Ada seorang ratu, saudaraku yang manis_

_Yang menggunakan kekuasaan dan menjadi yang teratas_

_Out of POV_

" Nona, kita harus pergi dari sini. " Yukimura menarik lengan Atsuya. " Jauh. Sangat – sangat jauh. Jika mereka tahu Tuan Shirou bukanlah nona – "

" Aku tak peduli. " balas Atsuya. " Aku akan melihatnya. Aku akan melihat dia mempersembahkan hidupnya demi diriku. " gadis berpakaian coklat bercapuchon itu menatap Yukimura dengan genangan air mata.

" Nona ... " Aku paham perasaan Yang Mulia, tapi ... pikir sang pelayan setia, Shirou menyuruhku untuk membawanya pergi.

" Hanya sebentar. " tatapnya lagi, serius. Yukimura menyerah.

" Anda sudah berjanji ... "

**tatoe sekai no subete ga (tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)**

_Kalaupun seluruh dunia membencimu ( Akhirnya, waktu telah tiba)_

" Atas perintah Kerajaan Medieval, Ratu dari Kerajaan Holy akan dihukum pancung hari ini. "

**kimi no teki ni narou to mo (owari o tsugeru kane ga naru)**

_Harus menjadi musuhmu ( suara lonceng menandakan itulah akhirnya )_

" Minggir ! Atsuya ! "

" ?! "

**boku ga kimi o mamoru kara (minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu)**

_Aku akan selalu melindungimu(Jangan pernah merisaukan kekejaman )_

" Shirou ... "

" Hosh .. Hosh ... Aku ... AKU AKAN TETAP TERSENYUM ! "

" Baguslah. "

"Egao ...

Sore wa egao no kawaii.

Ore wa suki ni egao. "

**kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)**

_Jadi tetaplah tersenyum di suatu tempat ( kau mengucapkan kalimat terbaikmu )_

" MULAI ! "

" _Anata no tame ni "_

**BATS !**

**TENG !**

Suara lonceng kembali berdentang

**TENG !**

Atsuya masih memasang senyumnya

**TENG !**

Dan senyum itu perlahan memudar

**TENG !**

Berubah menjadi tangis kepahitan

**TENG !**

Kenapa baru sekarang ?

**TENG !**

Kenapa baru sekarang kau merasakan kehadirannya

**TENG !**

Kehadirannya sebagai 'sahabatmu'

**TENG !**

Kehadirannya sebagai 'pelayanmu'

**TENG !**

Kehadirannya sebagai ' saudaramu'

" Shirou "

Berulang kali pun kau panggil dia tak akan kembali

Untuk selamanya

" Shirou ... Aku ... "

_**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai**_

_**unmei wakatsu aware na futago**_

_**kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba**_

_**boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**_

_Kamu sang ratu, dan akulah pelayanmu._

_Kita anak kembar malang yang dipisahkan oleh takdir._

_Jika dengan ini, aku bisa melindungimu._

_Aku bersedia menjadi iblis untukmu._

" Aku juga belajar darimu ... "

" Aku janji akan menjadi seperti dirimu ... "

" Aku janji akan membuat Brioche sendiri "

" Aku janji akan selalu tersenyum "

**moshimo umarekawareru naraba**

**sono toki wa mata asonde ne**

_Jika aku bisa terlahir kembali di kehidupan kita selanjutnya,_

_Bermainlah denganku lagi._

" _**Atsuya, sang angin akan menyertai perjalananmu. Ketika kau mendengar bisikannya, jawablah ia dengan kegundahan hatimu, maka dia akan melapor kepadaku tentang apa yang kau risaukan. Aku bersedia menjadi pelayanmu sekali lagi. Walaupun aku harus keluar dari firdaus – Nya dan dibuang ke neraka. "**_

" Shirou ... " Atsuya menghapus air mata itu.

" Nanti kita main lagi ya. "

**OMASHII**

Hueh, selesai !

Bahagianya ~~~

Sebelumnya, banyak hal yang menjadi kendala untuk pembuatan fic ini. Mulai dari chara. Bingung mo pake yang mana. Pilihan pun jatuh pada Duo Fubuki dan Duo Tsurugi. Soalnya, ga ada anak kembar cewek & cowok dalam IE. Lalu, kendala endingnya. Dan lain lain. Tapi, selesai jugaa !

Sebenarnya saya tak tega 'matiin' Shirou & Ichi ! They are my favourite chara !

Nee, review walau jelek ya ?


End file.
